


22

by wabadabadaba



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabadabadaba/pseuds/wabadabadaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Louis kisses Niall and Niall can't do anything about it for a month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	22

It’s the 22nd which means it’s Deadly Day in the lives of One Direction. It’s a day Louis Tomlinson made up himself because he was tired of having to act proper all the time. So on the 22nd of every month the boys of the world’s biggest boy band wreak havoc; they go crazy and pull pranks they normally wouldn’t. They run around and mess with anyone in their paths. Their security team tried to stop this when the boys first started taking part in this day but they quickly knew there was no stopping them and they would try to reel them in when they could.

This month Louis was planning something big, something no one would expect and that’s the point. He doesn’t want anyone finding out and ruining this day for him. He isn’t sure why he picked July 22 for the day he would commit to this plan, three years in the making. But he was feeling good about this day and month, nervous as hell and scared out of his mind but overall good. Today is an off day and Louis knows the boys are looking to him to plan what they are going to do for the day. They’re expecting him to sneak them out of the hotel and go adventuring in this random town they’re stuck in. So when there is a knock on his door and he hears the rustle of the lads, he smirks to himself and opens the door.

“What’s the plan, Lou?” Harry asks all wide eyed and expecting smiles.

“Sorry boys but I’ve got to plan for the ultimate prank.”

His best friends and band mates smile back at him, “Gonna tell us what it is?” Liam asked.

“Not at all. Have a good day, lads alright? Get in lots of trouble.”

With that Louis bids his friends goodbye and closes the door, walking back to his hotel bed and going back to his laptop. He wanted everyone to think he was planning the biggest prank, the prank of all pranks, the pranks that the boys will always get asked about in interviews and the prank everyone will try to recreate. He’s making it out to be the biggest and best prank and to him, it will be except it won’t be a prank. It’s been something he’s wanted to do for three years now. He just never knew when the right time would be as well as he didn’t know if he was ready but he’s confident in himself that this is the right time.

Louis has spent countless nights wondering what it would be like to finally get this off his chest. He wondered how things would change; he’s not naive enough to think nothing would change. Louis is well aware that this could be the best decision of his life or it would ruin everything but it’s a risk he’s willing to take. Louis can’t keep living like this; he can’t keep living with this huge secret. He’s lost sleep over it; he’s lost his appetite to the point of being in the hospital for dehydration, he’s been drunk to the point of blacking out for more than one night in a row. He walks around with this ache in his chest that sometimes causes him to double over. Louis has spent too many days lying in bed, too many days being sad, too many days just watching his life go by and not doing anything about. So yes this could ruin everything but he’s tired of hiding, tired of being sad and tired of that ache in his chest. Louis spends his Deadly Day in his room, talking to fans on twitter and preparing himself for what he has planned.

Louis hid in his room until 11:50 pm and decided it was time. He took a deep breath and shut off his lap top, putting his hotel key card in his jacket pocket before leaving his room and going to Niall’s. It didn’t surprise him when the door was opened to see Niall in lounge pants, a jacket and a beer in his hand.

“Hey Louis! I just ordered room service, you want to come in and order some for yourself?”

“Always eating, Nialler.” Louis teased walking into the room. “But I’m alright thanks though. Can I have a sip of your beer though?”

“Sure mate, so you feeling alright?” Niall asked sitting on the couch, facing Louis who was sitting on Niall’s bed.

“Yeah, why do you ask?”

Niall shrugged as he took his beer back, “Because today was Deadly Day and you just stayed in your room all day.”

Louis shrugged, “Maybe that was my plan.”

Niall’s brows furrowed, “You wanted to use your Deadly Day in your room? Can’t you do that on any other day?”

“No because we have interviews and photo shoots and gigs and whatever else is on our agenda.”

Niall opened his mouth to say something but closed it again, “Oh well I suppose that makes sense.”

Louis smiled and leaned over to ruffle Niall’s hair before checking the time on the clock. It’s only been a few minutes, Louis is thinking he should have come to his room a little later.

“So what did you and the lads do today?”

Louis listened as well as he could as Niall went into full detail on how they ran away from security in a mall and played hide and seek with fans. Louis nearly lost himself in the sparkle in Niall’s eyes or his broad smile but somehow he managed to keep an eye on the clock. At 11:59 Louis got up from the bed and walked over to Niall who merely changed positions so he could face Louis. Louis leant down noting the way Niall looked utterly confused and he fell silent.

“Lou?” Niall asked voice low and fragile.

“Don’t hate me.” Louis whispered.

Louis leaned forward and kissed Niall, not like how he’s always wanted to but how he wants to make Niall. He wants Niall to feel all the love Louis has been harboring for him, he wants Niall to feel safe and warm and happy. He wants Niall to know that he loves him more than anyone else ever could. Louis pulls away long enough to look at the clock, 12:00. He pulls away from Niall and smiles at him, feeling the tears well in his eyes and walks away from a very confused Niall.

The thing is, whatever happens on Deadly Day you can’t question or talk about it again. Even in interviews you can’t talk about it in full detail, the only time you can talk about it again is on the next Deadly Day. Security was actually the ones who put this rule in place because they didn’t want anyone (especially fans) to get any ideas. They figured that if they could keep what happens on Deadly Day only between the boys then the less controversy or bad rep could get out into the media.

Of course Louis knew all of this when he decided to finally kiss Niall. He didn’t know if he could handle the immediate rejection so he decided to do it at 11:59 and leave before Niall could say anything about it. Louis did allow himself to hope that maybe within the month of the next Deadly Day maybe Niall would feel the same but he wasn’t going to hold his breath. Maybe if Niall was going to reject him, if he didn’t feel the same way then Niall would forget about it but again Louis wasn’t holding his breath.

-

Louis was scrolling through his twitter as he laid in bed, hoping the mindless act would make him tired enough to fall asleep. He moved around on his bed and kept scrolling, randomly tweeting at random fans before his vision started to blur. He tossed his phone beside him, finally ready to sleep away the days dullness. Right as he was about to doze off, there was rapid knocking on his door. Louis ignored it, hoping it wasn’t fans and stayed curled under his sheets until his phone lit up with a text. 

Nialler  
Open your door mate

Louis sighed and got out of bed, running a hand through his hair as he walked to the door opening it and smiling at Niall. It’s been a while since he’s seen Niall since they are on a break from touring and even when they were on tour they always rotated around each other since Louis’ Deadly Day actions caused a small ripple in their friendship. 

“You alright?” Louis asked as Niall walked into his flat.

“I’m good, thanks.”

“Tea?” Niall shook his head and looked at his phone. “Okay, is everything alright? Wait what are you doing in London anyway? Shouldn’t you be home?”

Niall shrugged, “I don’t know, felt like a bit of change of scenery.” Niall answered as he looked at his phone again, this time smiling.

In a matter of seconds Niall’s hands were around Louis’ neck, pulling him closer as Niall leaned up on his toes a little and pressed his lips against Louis’. Louis responded immediately and wrapped his arms around Niall’s waist, pulling him impossibly closer. Niall pulled away after a few more seconds though and punched Louis’ arm.

“Ow! What the fuck was that for?” Louis asked rubbing his arm.

“For kissing me and making me wait a month before I could talk to you about it, ya asshole.”

“So you hit me? Way to show your affection!”

Niall furrowed his brow and grabbed Louis’ face in his hands and kissed him roughly, biting his bottom lip as he pulled away.

“How was that for affection, dick?”

“Would you stop kissing me and insulting me? I’m having a hard time figuring out which you mean more.” Louis admitted, his head spinning.

Niall laughed, “The kissing, you boob.”

“Did you just call me a boob?” Louis asked to which Niall just laughed, “Do we have to talk about this or can I keep kissing you?”

“We can keep kissing.” Niall started to say as Louis leaned in but Niall stopped him, “on one condition, we make an exception to the rule and we keep kissing after this day.”

“Yes, yes please.” 

Niall laughed at Louis’ eagerness and pecked his lips making Louis frown, “One more thing then you can kiss me, I promise. I don’t completely understand why you did what you did since you did it at the worse timing ever but I think I have an idea as to why. And I feel the same way and I would really love it if we could skip the whole dating thing and you just agree to be mine.”

Louis smile grew, “Yes, yes I agree with all of that. I’m sorry about the timing but..I just..” Louis trailed off.

“We’ll talk about it tomorrow. We have a full month’s worth of time of kissing to make up for.”


End file.
